uncannyxs_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Uncanny X-Factor/Earth-166 Ideas
Here are my notes for the characters and teams of 166. 50-State Initiative *Anthem (Order/California) *Aphrodite (Venus) (Order/California) *Aralune (Order/California) *Asp (Women Warriors/Delaware) *Avona (Order/California) *Black Mamba (Women Warriors/Delaware) *Blacksmith (Desert Stars/Arizona infiltrator) *Blistik (needs rename, Illinois team) *Blue Shield (Idaho team) *Brass (Illinois team) *Broadstripe (the Security/D.C.) (identity TBD) *Brightstar (the Security/D.C.) *Bushmaster (Alabama team infiltrator) *Calamity (Order/California) *Camp Hammond (Connecticut) *Captain Citrus (Command/Florida) *Captain Ultra (Nebraska team) *Cardinal (Alabama team) *Catiana (Illinois team) *Conquistador (Command/Florida) *Corona (Order/California) *Cybermancer (Force Works/Iowa) *Debrii (Michigan team) *Devil-Slayer (Point Men/Hawaii) *Diamondback (Women Warriors/Delaware) *Frog-Man (Action Pack/Kentucky) *Ghoul (Alabama team) *Glitch (Michigan team) *Grain Belt (Harvesters/Kansas) *Grasshopper (Action Pack/Kentucky) (infiltrator) *Heavy (Order/California) *Hellcat (Skrull) (Alaska team infiltrator) *Hercules (Skrull) (Order/California infiltrator) *Hurricane (Maine team) *Johnny Cool (Alaska team) *Komodo (Desert Stars/Arizona) *Lazarus (Indiana team) *Living Pharoah (Utah team) *Magdalene (Women Warriors/Delaware infiltrator) *Magnitude (Point Men/Hawaii infiltrator) *Masked Marvel (Louisiana team) *Mayhem (Louisiana team) *Meadowlark (Harvesters/Kansas) *Moonglow (Alaska team) *Morbius (Maine team) *Payback (Michigan team) *Paydirt (Point Men/Hawaii) *Phantom Blonde (Maine team) *Pierce (California/Order) *Pioneer (Harvesters/Kansas) *Plymouth Rock (Minutemen/Massachusetts) *Prima Donna (Action Pack/Kentucky) *Psionex (Maryland) *Quicksand (Women Warriors/Delaware) *Rage (Louisiana team) *Razorback (Battilion/Arkansas) *Razorback (Skrull) (Battilion/Arkansas infiltrator) *Red Nine (Cavalry/Georgia) *Rocket Racer (Alabama team) *Salem (Minutemen/Massachusetts) *Savage Steel (Indiana team) *(Mutant) Shaman (Nebraska team) *Siege (Command/Florida) *Skein (Women Warriors/Delaware) *Slam Adams (Minutemen/Massachusetts team) *Spectra (Indiana team) *Spellbinder (Force Works/Iowa team) *Steel Spider (Minutemen/Massachusetts) (Skrull infiltrator) *Stingray (Point Men/Hawaii) *Strongarm (Illinois team) *Stunt-Master (Idaho team) *Sunflower (Harvesters/Kansas) *Sunturion (Michigan team) *Supermax (Desert Stars/Arizona) *Supernaut (Order/California) *Thor Girl (Cavalry/Georgia) *Thor Girl (Skrull) (Cavalry/Georgia infiltrator) *Thunderbolts (Colorado) *Tigra (Battilion/Arkansas) *Timeslip (Illinois team) *Topeka (Kansas/Harvesters) (infiltrator) *Triathlon (Point Men/Hawaii) *Two-Gun Kid (Desert Stars/Arizona) *Ultra-Girl (Cavalry/Georgia) *Urbane (Order/California) *Veda (Order/California) *Virtue (Force Works/Iowa) *Vox (Action Pack/Kentucky) *Witch Woman (Command/Florida) *Wonder (Aquarian 616) (Command/Florida infiltrator) *X-Cutioner (Illinois team) Acolytes *Barnacle *Chrome *Colossus *Delgado *Exodus *Firefist *Gargouille *Joseph *Magneto *Polaris *Random *Senyaka *Shield (Sally Blevins) *Static *Toad Advanced Idea Mechanics Agents of Atlas *3-D Man *Gorilla *Namora *Robot *Venus Alpha Flight *Aurora *Box *Flex *Guardian *Iceman (Robert Drake) *Northstar *Puck *Radius *Sasquatch *Shaman (Michael Toyungmen) *Shaman (John Proudstar) *Snowbird *Vindicator *Wolverine Ani-Men Avengers *Ant-Man (Scott Lang) *Black Goliath *Black Knight (Dane Whitman) *Black Panther *Blue Marvel *Cannonball *Captain America (Steve Rogers) *Captain Mar-Vell *Dr. Druid *Dr. Strange *Falcon *Firestar *Giant-Man (Hank Pym) *Hawkeye *Hellcat *Hercules *Hulk (Bruce Banner) *Hyperion *Iron Fist *Iron Man *Jack of Hearts *Justice *Machine Man *Moondragon *Namor *Cassandra Nova *Photon *Protector (Noh-Varr) *Quasar *Quicksilver *Scarlet Witch *Shang-Chi *She-Hulk *Silverclaw *Spider-Man *Spider-Woman *Swordsman *Thor (Thor) *Thor (Don Blake) *Thunderstrike *Vision *Warbird *Wasp *Whizzer *Wonder Man Avengers 1959 *Black Panther (Azzuri) *Blazing Skull/Ghost Flyer (Mark Todd) *Blonde Phantom *Ulysses Bloodstone *Iron Fist (Orson Randall) *Namora *Phoenix (Heinrich Zemo) *Silver Sable (Anastasia Sablinova) *Starbrand (Roger Price) Avengers Academy Avengers A.I. *Human Torch (Hammond) Big Hero 6 Braddock Academy *Anachronism *Apex *Belen *Cullen Bloodstone *Guillotine *Kid Copper *Loch *Magic Boots Mel Brotherhood *Colossus *Magneto *Quicksilver *Scarlet Witch Cabal Champions Circus of Crime *Hawkeye *Nightcrawler Dark Avengers *Ant-Man (Hank Pym) (1) *Black Widow (Raven Darkholme) (1) *Captain Marvel (Noh-Varr) (1) *Dr. Strange (Karl Mordo) (1) *Hawkeye (Lester) (1) *Iron Patriot (Norman Osborn) (1) *Spider-Man (Joseph Wade) (1) *Thor (Maxwell Dillon) (1) *Black Panther (Sergei Kravinoff) (2) *Captain America (Frank Simpson) (2) *Goliath (Erik Josten) (2) *Iron Man (Ghost) (2) *Ronin (Wade Wilson) (2) *Spider-Man (Mac Gargan) (2) *Thor (Don Blake) (2) Dark X-Men *Angel (Mystique) *Aurora *Avalanche *Cannonball (identity TBD) (added later) *Colossus (Carl Creel) (using Colossus' DNA samples and Vibranium on inside of costume.) *Emma Frost *Iceman (Donald Gill) (added later) *Sunfire *Wolverine (Daken) Defenders *Captain Mar-Vell *Dr. Strange *Firebird *Hellcat *Hellstorm *Hulk *Human Torch (James Hammond) *Invisible Woman *Jack of Hearts *Nighthawk *Polaris *Red Hulk *She-Thing *Silver Surfer *Speedball *Thor *Valkyrie *Vision *Warpath *X-23 Excalibur *Black Knight *Captain Britain *Doctor Strange *Meggan *Nightcrawler Fantastic Four *Firestar *Human Torch *Invisible Woman *Justice *Mr. Fantastic *Hank Pym *Power Man *She-Hulk *Thing *Wonder Man Freedom Force *see Thunderbolts Army Frightful Four *Absorbing Man *Titania *Trapster *Wizard Osborn's *Enchantress *Molten Man *Machine Man *She-Thing Future Foundation *Human Torch *Invisible Woman *Mister Fantastic *Thing *(more from 616 team) P.Y.M. Academy *Beast ® *Cerebro (T) *Daredevil (T) *Doctor Strange (T) *Invisible Woman (T) *Jocasta (S) *Justice (T) *Machine Man (S) *Nova (Alexander) (S) *Pixie (S) *Hank Pym (T) *Smasher (S) *Speedball (S) *Spider-Man ® *Thing (S) *Tigra (S) Generation X *616 lineup, find redesign Guardians of the Galaxy *Cyclops *Drax *Gamora *Groot *Living Lightning *Mantis *Martinex *Rocket Raccoon *Silver Sentinel *Starlord Hellfire Club Heroes for Hire *Hobgoblin *Iron Fist *Power Man (Cage) Horsemen of Apocalypse *Archangel (Death) (Metal Wings) 2 *Blob (Famine) (TBD) *Fever Pitch (Pestilence) (Plague) *Hulk (War) (Super-speed) *Ink (Pestilence) (ink form) *Mystique *Quicksilver (Pestilence) (Biological Acceleration) *Sinister *Storm (Famine) (geokinesis/elemental) Horsemen (Multiverse) *A-Bomb (War) *Banshee (Death) (Exiles canon) 6 *Beast (War) 3 *Black Bolt (Pestilence) 5 *Cable (Famine) (Biokinesis) 5 *Carnage (Death) *Chamber (Death) 10 *Colossus (War) (Ferrokinesis) 8 *Daken (Famine) (Claws wear down life energy) 6 *Electro (Famine) *Elixir (Death) (Total bio-control) 4 *Gambit (Pestilence) 8 *Ghost Rider (Death) *Grim Reaper (Pestilence) 6 *Hellion (War) 10 *Hulk (Pestilence) (Radioactive) 1 *Iceman (Famine) (Enhanced hydrokinesis) 3, 9 *Invisible Woman (Famine) (Phasing/Flight) 1 *Iron Man (War) 5 *Juggernaut (War) 4, 9 *Magneto (War) (Steel Colossus-ism) 1 *Mister Fantastic *Multiple Man (Pestilence) 7 *Namor (Pestilence) 9 *Nightcrawler (Death) (Invisibility) 7 *Omega Red (Pestilence) (Life-energy-leech) *Phoenix (Famine) (phoenix burns life) 7 *Professor X (Famine) *Psylocke (Famine) 10 *Punisher/Venom (Death) *Pyro (Famine) 8 *Radioactive Man (Pestilence) *Rulk (Death) (Energy morphing) 2 *Red Skull (Death) (Reality bending) *Rogue (Pestilence) 3, 10 *Sabretooth (Death) 8 *Sandman (Pestilence) *Scarlet Witch (Famine) 2, 9 *Sentry (War) 6 *Silver Samurai (War) *Silver Surfer (Death) 5 *Spider-Man (Pestilence) 2 *Taskmaster (War) *Venom (Famine) (Bio-feeding) *Vision *Warpath (War) *Wolverine (War) 2, 7 *Wolverine (Death) (Pheromones) 1 *Wonder Man (Pestilence) *X-23 (Death) 3 Illuminati Lethal Legion Marauders Masters of Evil #(Cap)Baron Zemo: (Thor)Enchantress, Executioner, (Whizzer)Radioactive Man, (Giant-Man/Wasp)Whirlwind, (Hulk)Abomination, (Iron Man)Molten Man # Ultron: Eel, Graviton, Bullseye, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Whiplash # Egghead: Moonstone, Whirlwind, Electro, Klaw, Trickshot (inspired by 52161 roster), added Titanium Man later #Baron Zemo: #Doctor Octopus: Blizzard, Wrecking Crew, Ulik, Scorpion, Boomerang, Shocker, Screaming Mimi #Founding Thunderbolts #Crimson Cowl: #Kang: (Assemble! team), more TBD) *(Crimson Dynamo, Living Laser Chemistro, Radioactive Man, Whirlwind, Abomination, Moonstone, Grey Gargoyle, Black Knight) *(Taskmaster, Radioactive Man, Blizzard, Goliath, Constrictor, Red Skull, Tiger Shark, Hood) *(Loki: Wrecking Crew, Absorbing Man, Radioactive Man) *(Ultron team 2: Grim Reaper, Enchantress, Juggernaut, Mysterio, more) *Arnim Zola *Dragonfly *Gargantua *Toad Mighty Avengers *Black Bolt *Mach *Northstar *Rulk *Silver Surfer *Spectrum New Avengers *Anti-Venom *Ares (founding) *Captain America (Bucky) (founding) *Colossus *Crystal (founding) *Deadpool *Falcon (founding) *Firestar *Hellcat *Hulkling *Iron Fist (founding) *Iron Man (founding) *Mach I *Ms. Marvel (founding) *Multiple Man *Ronin (Mariko Yashida) *Scarlet Spider *Shadowcat *Thing *Thor (Don Blake) (founding) *Wiccan *Xorn New Mutants *Boom-Boom (founding) *Cannonball *Cypher *Karma *Magik (founding) *Mirage *Rictor (founding) *Strong Guy (founding) *Sunspot *Warlock *Wolfsbane (founding) New Warriors *Firestar *Justice *Lionheart *Prowler *Quasar Runaways Secret Avengers *Elektra *Giant (Pym) *Hellstrom *Kaine *Moon Knight *Psylocke *Punisher *Taskmaster *Typhoid Mary *War Machine *Winter Soldier Secret Defenders *Angel (3rd roster) *Ant-Man (Lang) (4th roster) *Arachne (4th roster) *Beast (6th roster) *Black Panther (2nd roster) *Captain America (3rd, 5th rosters) *Captain Britain (6th roster) *Colossus (1st, 3rd rosters) *Cyclops (clone) (3rd, 10th rosters) *Deadpool (4th, 8th roster) *Falcon (2nd roster) *Gambit (2nd, 8th rosters) *Havok (10th roster) *Hawkeye (1st roster) *Hellcat (9th roster) *Human Torch (5th, 6th rosters) *Invisible Woman (10th roster) *Iron Man (8th roster) *Kraven (2nd roster) *Mockingbird (9th roster) *Ms. Marvel (9th roster) *Nightcrawler (10th roster) *Nova (2nd roster) *Punisher (8th roster) *Hank Pym (4th roster) *Quasar (7th roster) *Quicksilver (7th roster) *Scarlet Spider (7th roster) *Sentry (7th roster) *Spider-Man (1st, 6th rosters) *Storm (9th roster) *Thing (6th roster) *Venom (4th roster) *War Machine (as Iron Man) (10th roster) *Wolverine (5th, 6th rosters) Some black Cap TBD (10th roster) Sinister Six *Beetle (Abner) (5) *Beetle (Janice) (9, 10) *Black Cat (5) *Boomerang (9, 10) *Doctor Octopus (1, 3, 4, 5, 7, 9) *Electro (1, 2, 3, 4, 7, 8) *Green Goblin (2, 7) *Hobgoblin (7, 9) *Hydro-Man (8) *Juggernaut (6) *Kraven (4, 9) *Lizard (1, 2, 5, 6, 7) *Molten Man (8) *Mysterio (1, 2, 3, 4, 7, 8) *Rhino (3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9) *Sandman (1, 3, 4, 7) *Scorpion (2, 5, 6, 8) *Shocker (6, 9, 10) *Speed Demon (10) *Squid (10) *Swarm (10) *Vulture (1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7) **NOTE: There is a recurring tendency for villains of Spider-Man to team up six at a time but never officially refer to themselves as the Sinister Six. Such examples of these teams are below. **Kraven's Sin 6: Scorpion, Rhino, Doc Ock, Vulture, and Lizard, and himself. **Silvermane's Sinister Six: Scorpia, Speed Demon, Hydro-Man, Beetle, Boomerang, and Deathlok. **Kingpin's Six: Vulture, Kraven, Shocker, Electro, Black Cat, Carnage Sinister Syndicate *Avalanche *Boomerang *Carnage *Constrictor *Crossbones *Electro *Fly *Gibbon *Hammerhead *Hardshell *Hobgoblin *Hydro-Man *Jack O'Lantern *Kangaroo *Klaw *Megatak *Mr. Fear *MODOK *Morbius *Mysterio *Nobody *Ox *Rhino *Scream *Scorcher *Shocker *Shriek *Speed Demon *Spot *Swarm *Toad *Tombstone *Venom *White Rabbit Sisterhood *Scarlet Witch *Storm Spider Society Starjammers Team X *Angel *Bomb *Maverick *Mesmero *Sabretooth *Silver Fox *Voyager (Wraith) *Wolverine (Logan's Team) *Holo *Meteor *Shadowshift *Sabretooth *Vertigo (future Jubilee) *Wolverine *Yeti Thunderbolts *Absorbing Man *Atlas *Baron Zemo *Black Ant *Black Cat *Black Widow *Blizzard *Boomerang *Cage *Centurius *Chain Lightning *Charcoal *Constrictor *Crossbones *Cyclone *Daken *Deadpool (S) *Elektra (S) *Equinox *Falcon *Gambit *Ghost *Ghost Rider *Hawkeye *Headsman *Iron Fist *Jolt *Joystick *Juggernaut *Karma *Mach V *Meteorite *Moon Knight *Moonstone *Namor *Nighthawk *Plant-Man *Psylocke *Pyro *Dallas Riordan *Rulk (S) *Sandman *Smuggler *Solarr *Speedball *Swordsman (Strucker) *Taskmaster *Techno *USAgent *Venom (S) *Vulture *War Machine *Warpath Army *Abomination *Aquaduct *Asylum *Avalanche *Batroc *Beetles *Blackout *Bulldozer *Bullseye *Bushmaster *Coronary *Death Adder *Doctor Octopus *Eel *Electro *Ironclad *Jack O'Lantern *Jester *Killer Shrike *King Cobra *Kraven (not Sergei) *Lady Deathstrike *Mankiller (Amazon) *Mimic *Mr. Hyde *Mongoose *Ox *Piledriver *Porcupine *Quicksand *Rattler *Sauron *Scarecrow *Scorpion *Slyde *Speed Demon *Swordsman (Strucker) *Thunderball *Unicorn *Vapor *Vector *Vermin *Whirlwind *Wrecker *X-Ray Uncanny Avengers *Archangel X *Iceman X *Iron Fist A *Mimic X *Rogue X *Thor A *Wasp A *Wonder Man A West Coast Avengers *Arachne *Darkhawk *Elektra (electric) *Firestar *Hawkeye *Hercules *Human Torch (John Storm) *Iron Man (Harold Hogan) *Major Victory *Mockingbird *Moon Knight *Namor *Silverclaw *Spider-Woman *Thing *Thor (Don Blake) *Tigra *Thunderstrike *USAgent *Valkyrie *War Machine *Wasp (Hank Pym) Xavier Institute (Kids) X-Factor X-Force (Cable) *Cable *Cannonball *Domino *Rogue *Sunspot X-Force (Strike) *Archangel *Bishop *Cable *Colossus *Deadpool *Deathlok *Domino *Elixir *Fantomex *Gambit *Multiple Man *Mystique *Nightcrawler *Psylocke *Puck *Rogue *Spiral *Storm *Vanisher *Warpath *Wolfsbane *Wolverine *X-23 X-Men *Angel (Warren Worthington III) *Banshee *Beast *Bishop *Blink *Cable *Cannonball *Cerebro (Charles Xavier) *Chamber *Colossus *Cyclops *Cyclops (clone) *Dazzler *Forge *Gambit *Havok *Human Torch *Husk *Iceman *Jubilee *Longshot *Magma *Magneto *Ms. Marvel (Jean Grey) *Multiple Man *Nightcrawler *Polaris *Psylocke *Quicksilver *Rogue *Sage *Shadowcat *Shatterstar *Storm *Strong Guy *Sunfire (Shiro Yoshida) *Sunfire (Mariko Yashida) *Sunspot *Thunderbird (James Proudstar) *Warpath *Wolverine *Xorn X-Terminators *Berserker *Bulk *Caliban *Firefist *Gaia *Glow-Worm *Leech *Magician ("Elliot Boggs"/Willie Evans, Jr.) *Skids *Wiz Kid Young Avengers *Failsafe Recruits *Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) *Hulkling *Iron Lad (Victor Mancha) *Legacy (Genis-Vell) *Lyra *Mirage (Jonas) *Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) *Patriot *Speed *Spider-Girl (Anya) *Stature *Thunderstrike (Kevin Masterson) *Wiccan Non-Teams *Electric clone of Elektra *Scarlet Spider using Superior Spidey costume? *Quicksilver is the biological son of the Whizzer and Miss America in this universe, but grew up with Wanda, so he still considers her his sister, though it is not the case. *Red Skull wears an Iron Man armor, leading Tony to develop a Captain America-buster armor. This plays huge during Civil War. *The couple with romantic issues in this universe is Reed and Sue, leading to a divorce. She tries things with Ben, but ultimately remains single. BP and Storm are still married. *Graviton, right before dying, is granted the Captain Universe power, but after finishing his mission, has the abilities for a short while, but soon succumbs to his injuries. *Batroc is a tactile telekinetic. *Sam Alexander is a senior prepping to be an astronaut. He joins the FF later, going under Thing's wing. *Scott Lang steals the suit from Pym to save his daughter, and Cross becomes Yellowjacket in the struggle. Pym advises Lang, and later becomes the second Yellowjacket. Lang is the champion Ant-Man, and refused the YJ identity. He takes it up in a reality similar to 616, maybe 259? *After Harvey Elder sees his purpose as a Mandarin, Mortimer Toynbee becomes the ruler of Subterranea, also finding that underground he has magnetic powers. *James Hudson, Jr. is the biological child of Wolverine and Vindicator. He was brainwashed by the government to think he was his missing (adopted) father. He later goes rogue, causing the independence of Alpha Flight as Captain Canada/Canuck, and later as Wild Man, embracing his true heritage. *Maria Castle is Maria Hill, Frank Castle and Maria Hill were married before she raced away during the shootout. *Emma Frost is briefly an X-Man, but since I liked her when she was the evil leader of the Hellions, she invents the Hellion Academy, stealing some Xavier Institute students for it. *Nightcrawler is the current wielder of the Ebony Blade. He struck blood once by accident and managed to resist it. *Red Ghost and the Apes did the F4 mission before the F4 did. *Arnim Zola has all the powers exhibited in the Matrix due to his suit. This includes enhanced physical attributes, duplication (hard light illusions), technopathy, chronokinesis, gravitikinesis, knowledge absorption, biokinesis, EMP's, and magnetokinesis. *Random is related to, or is, Eminem. Hawkeye, meanwhile, is directly related to Clara Barton. After discovering this, he vastly increased his knowledge of medicine to honor her. *Rain Boy can change his state into ice, water, or steam. He's super-strong as ice, elastic/flowing as water, and floating as steam. In the future, he becomes Rain Man, and later Hydro-Man II, an X-Man. *Sandman was cloned after his reform by Jackal, and brainwashed into believing he is the estranged husband of Silver Sable. He lost control of his powers, leading to an added DNA strand from Juggernaut. This makes him infinitely stronger as Sandman and grants him shapeshifting and elasticity. Later exposure to Mr. Fear makes him insane. The other Sandman is totally reformed, but this Sandman, who goes by Flint Marko, is insanely evil as Flint. *Consider merging Ghost with Bob, Agent of HYDRA. *Carmilla Black goes undercover in the Initiative under the guise of Delilah Dearborn, aka Geiger. *One of the Xavier Institute students who can fly by non-obvious ways (wings or energy-aura, ala Aero) flies by teleporting rapidly, and cannot slow it down to teleport ordinarily. *Dazzler has had to hire young mutants to act as bodyguards, including Crater, Polymer, Spike, and Updraft. She briefly considered making them her squad, but ultimately decided against it because she was dissuaded by others and had reservations anyways, preferring to teach the general populous with her music as opposed to specific people or mutants with their gifts. *Arcade, in addition to being a master programmer, is also a master hacker, engineer, computer technician and surgeon, in addition to possibly being connected to Hydra. *Gabriel Summers was formerly known as Burner, in the Deadly Genesis team, with the blood burning ability. He is the child of D'Ken and Katherine Summers through genetic manipulation (Gabriel Summers is also 166's Adam X, but toned down from 90's, thus also making him the third Summers brother as Adam was always intended to be). *Loki wields the Emerald Eye of Agamotto, a reference both to Agamotto Empress and to Loki's brief tenure as Sorcerer Supreme. It is the version of the 166 Power Eye. Strange has Truth, and it's unknown where the Presence Eye ended up. *Future F4 team: Franklin Richards, Rachel Summers, Iceman, and Juggernaut *After empowering Baron Zemo with the ionic cannon, Heinrich Zemo used it on himself, giving him enhanced powers and increasing his lifespan, but he still dies (albeit much later on than 616). *X-Men Red: https://www.deviantart.com/cirgy/art/X-Men-Gold-for-Azureai-13170698 *Fin Fang Foom's species are the same as the dragons of K'un-L'un (credit to ZoomZolomonZoom) *The Leader appears similar to Brainiac at first, but as his cranium grows he begins to resemble the Leader. *Warlock's possession of the Gauntlet during Infinity War leaves the taint of Thanos upon Warlock, and eventually spawns the Magus, who can be argued to be either Warlock's dark side, and entirely him, or half Warlock and half Thanos. Category:Blog posts Category:Uncanny X-Factor